Lo que aqui pasa aqui se queda x3
by angelihatake
Summary: Naruto les aseguro que seria un buen viaje escolar...pero lo que ahi pasara, ahi se quedaba. Sasu-saku :3


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

AD: mmm tiene lemmon :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo que pasa en konoha…se queda en Konoha

**CAMPAMENTO ESCOLAR: **

**ESTE FIN DE SEMANA EN EL BOSQUE, A LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA!**

-¿Qué con eso Naruto?-pregunto Sakura viendo el papel que su rubio amigo sostenía muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿cómo que qué?-respondió- es nuestra oportunidad de divertirnos, ya sabes… amigos, desveladas, historias de terror y todas esas cosas que hacen en los viajes escolares, vamos Sakura anímate nos la pasaremos genial…de veras!

-mmm no sé…déjame pensarlo-respondió Sakura levantándose de la mesa con su bandeja vacía.

-¿hey Sakura… ya viste quien está por ahí…?-pregunto su mejor amiga, Ino

-¿por dónde cerda?

-por ahí frentona- le respondió Ino apuntando a la entrada de la cafetería

-sa…sasuke-susurro Sakura

Su amor platónico, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura estaba enamorada de él prácticamente desde que estaban en el kínder, y el mismo tiempo llevaba él de ignorarla. Ella era simplemente una chica mas en ese colegio, no destacaba en nada ni llamaba mucho la atención y jamás en su vida había hablado con él y cuando por alguna razón lo había hecho él solo le respondía con un "hmp".

-sabes que escuche por ahí?-dijo Ino sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura

-qué?-respondió Sakura sin dejar de ver al Uchiha

-que él y Karin terminaron ayer

-¿qué? No te creo-dijo Sakura sorprendida-termino con la porrista esa, genial!

-sip, pero como comprenderás no soy la única que lo sabe…

-a que te refieres con eso?

-que no ves? Ya hay una tipa alrededor de él coqueteándole…Tayuya

-cierto… una semana, en una semana ya tendrá una nueva conquista.-dijo Sakura con cierta tristeza en su tono de voz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ne sakura…sakura…sakura- susurraba Naruto en la clase de historia mientras picaba a Sakura en la espalda con su lápiz-sakura…pss Sakura…

-ayy que quieres Naruto idiota!-grito Sakura ya harta por la insistencia de su amigo.

-pasa algo Sakura?-pregunto Kakashi-sensei bajando el libro que leía solo hasta la altura de su nariz.

-na…nada Kakashi-sensei, es solo que… ajaja olvídelo.- respondió Sakura poco antes de ver a Naruto con una mirada fulminante.

-Sakura…te manda esto Hinata- le susurro Ino pasándole un papelito hecho bolita.

-gracias cerda

_Ne Sakura… nos vemos a la salida en la biblioteca._

_Hinata_

Cuando tocaron el timbre el primero en salir fue Naruto quien se paro en la puerta a esperar que Hinata saliera mientras Sakura iba a su casillero a guardar sus cosas junto con Ino.

-oye y que ha pasado con Sai?-pregunto Sakura sorprendiendo a Ino

-de…de qué?-respondió la rubia nerviosa

-ya sabes…últimamente te veo más cerca de él….

-es verdad, pero aun no me animo a declarármele ni él a mi…

-ten paciencia cerda, se ve que él te quiere de ver…ahh-grito Sakura cuando sintió tropezar con algo, pero alguien le agarro rápido por la espalda para evitar que cayera.

-gra…gracias…yo…Sasuke!

-ten…cuidado-dijo el Uchiha enderezándola para después seguir con su camino.

-Ino…!-grito Sakura

-lo sé, lo vi!-grito Ino emocionada-eres suertuda frentona, pero vamos a la biblioteca o Hinata nos golpeara a ambas

-hey espérenme…-escucharon una fuerte voz tras ellas

-Temari…-dijo Sakura sorprendida

-van a la biblioteca?-pregunto la rubia.

-sip y tú?

-también…pero casi nunca voy, no quiero entrar sola…vamos.-dijo la rubia apenada mientras jalaba a sus amigas hacia la biblioteca.

….

-bueno…Sakura, Ino, Temari…porque siempre llegan tarde?-pregunto Neji cuando las vio entrar.

-shh aun estamos en la biblioteca-le dijo Hinata

-como sea, ya estamos todos y todo lo que necesitamos para el viaje escolar-sonrió satisfecho Naruto- Chouji llevara la botana, Tenten y Rock Lee la música ^^..,

-juvenil por supuesto-le interrumpió Lee-ya saben la que oye Gai sensei :3

-… am…si…las bebidas Sasuke y …

-qué?-grito Sakura cuando escucho el ultimo nombre

-Que de que Sakura?-dijo alarmada Tenten

-la…la hora…ya es tarde-respondió nerviosa cambiando el tema

-vaya que problemática eres Sakura-se quejo Shikamaru.

-oh si Sakura, la única que no ha confirmado su asistencia eres tú…-le informo Sai

-entonces, todos lo que están aquí…ya de plano dijeron que si irían?

-así es-afirmo Gaara.

-mmm por supuesto que voy-grito emocionada Sakura.

-no lo dudaste ni un segundo ehh frentona?-se burlo Ino haciendo sonrojar a Sakura

-cállate cerda…-le amenazo bajito.

-bien-grito Naruto emocionado-nos vemos el sábado a las 7:00am para las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas!

-Naruto…cállate y siéntate-le dijo Ino jalándolo del abrigo para que se sentara-no es la primera vez que salimos de viaje…además estos viajes siempre se ponen aburridos cuando los maestros intervienen con sus aburridas actividades…

-sí, pero esta vez es diferente Ino, esta vez iremos todos juntos…y ¿Quién dijo que íbamos a hacer lo que los senseis nos mandaran? Nosotros haremos nuestro propio viaje…

-bueno-se levanto Shikamaru-nos vemos mañana, problemáticos…

- Esa noche Sakura no pudo dormir de los nervios que le daban antes de viajar y por supuesto, porque Sasuke iba a ir con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura, ya estas lista…-pregunto Ino debajo de las escaleras-frentona?

-ya voy cerda…espera-respondió Sakura guardando su cepillo de dientes en su pequeña maleta.-rayos! Donde deje mi abrigo…listo vámonos Ino…

-Sakura, ya son las 6:35…si nos deja el autobús te juro que…

-ya ya estoy lista…cual es el problema? podemos irnos en taxi...

-de acuerdo, vámonos-grito Ino jalándola a la entrada de la casa-hasta luego señor y sra Haruno…nos vemos el lunes…corre Sakura….

Y justo como Sakura había dicho tuvieron que tomar un taxi y llegaron justo a tiempo.

Sakura busco a Kakashi para que marcara su asistencia y cuando entro al autobús vio algo que la dejo muy confundida… sus amigos en lugares diferentes a donde debían.

-sakura-le gritó Naruto desde el fondo del autobus-cambiamos de lugares ^^

-¿Qué? Naruto eres un idiota-gritaba Sakura- me habías dicho que mi asiento era junto al de Tenten y ahora resulta que no… ¿Qué rayos paso?

-e…este…amm...yo…la verdad es que aparte los 16 lugares juntos, pero amm a ti te tocaba junto a Tenten, a Neji con Lee, Shikamaru con Chuji, Temari con Sai, Ino con Gaara, y Kankuro solo… peeeeeeero me quería sentar junto a Hinata, así que sobornamos a Tenten para que convenciera a Lee de cambiarle el lugar…y ella se sentara con Neji y así él no se iba a dar cuenta de que iba a estar cerca de Hinata, así que Lee iba contigo, peeeero Ino dijo que te molestarías así que…Lee se fue con Kankuro después de que Ino lo amenazó, entonces Kiba se sentía solo sin Hinata y Akamaru, así que se fue con Matsuri, la novia de Gaara que aunque llego tarde fue más puntual que tu :B, Gaara se molesto y corrió a Ino para que Matsu se sentara con él, Ino no quería ir con Kiba, así que Hinata le dijo a Chouji que le regalaría botanas si convencía a Temari de darle el lugar a Ino y que se sentara con Shikamaru para que Ino se sentara con Sai, asi que chouji se fue con Kiba y amm ya me revolví ._.

-hay Naruto eres un idiota!- le grito Sakura muy enojada-ya dime de una vez con quien me toca sentarme.

-jeje…este… con Sasuke-le respondió Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-q…que? Como…? Yo…

-Anda Sakura-le empujo Temari-ve a sentarte que ya va a arrancar el camión.

-Sa…sasuke…yo…yo voy ahí-dijo Sakura apuntando el lugar en el que Sasuke tenía puesta su maleta.

-hmp- respondió el aludido.

-muy bien chicos, siéntense-dijo su maestra Kurenai-de acuerdo, cuando lleguemos vayan todos a sus dormitorios en las cabañas, ahí entran solo 2 personas…esta de mas decir que los hombres dormirán con hombres y mujeres con mujeres…así que…bueno, llegaremos aproximadamente a las 8:30 de la mañana. Pueden dormir hasta las 10am y después de desayunar haremos unas actividades en equipos…por ahora esos son los planes…

-hmp…que aburrido-se quejo Sasuke y se recostó en el asiento para dormir un rato…

-y nuestros planes son…?-susurro Kiba desde su asiento

-mmm nuestra diversión empieza en la noche cuando todos estén durmiendo…-le respondió Naruto.

-ggg ya cállate Naruto déjame dormirrrr-gruño Neji

-vaya ._. Parece que alguien se levanto de muuuy mal humor-grito Naruto esperando que todos lo oyeran

-aff con que duerma un rato se le pasa-le susurro Lee a Naruto.

Sakura vio a Neji pararse de su asiento para ir a golpear a Naruto y a Lee, después ella se volteo y saco de su bolsa su reproductor y sus audífonos.

-oye… ¿Qué clase de música tienes?-escucho que le decía una conocida voz cerca de su oído izquierdo…donde Sasuke estaba sentado.

-yo… yo amm pues de todo tipo.

-puedo… ¿puedo escuchar música contigo?-le dijo algo apenado-creo que deje mi reproductor en mi casa…no puedo dormir sin mi música

-claro sasuke ,,, selecciona la que quieras…-se sonrojo Sakura dándole el reproductor.

Sakura escucho unas pequeñas risitas en el asiento de atrás y se paro en cuanto vio a Sasuke con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados.

-dime que no tuviste nada que ver con esto-le reclamo Sakura a Ino

-el que?-se burlo Ino-solo hice de tu viaje más divertido

-tomaste su…-Sakura estaba a punto de gritarle a Ino cuando esta le tapo la boca con la mano.

-estás loca! Quieres que nos descubran? Cuando nos estemos regresando el domingo le volveré a meter el dichoso reproductor en la maleta de acuerdo…?

-fe af acuerdo-balbuceo Sakura aun con la boca tapada.

-Además déjame decirte que tienes casi la misma música que él.

Sakura regreso a su asiento y suspiro. Entonces vio una blanca y fuerte mano extendiéndole un lado de los audífonos. Sakura agradeció que las cortinas del autobús estuvieran cerradas ya que el no noto su sonrojo cuando tomo el audífono y rozo levemente su mano.

-tienes buena música-le susurro

-gra…gracias sasuke-kun

Llegaron justo a las 9 de la mañana ya que el chofer se detuvo a rellenar el camión de gasolina, pero nadie se dio cuenta ya que estaban todos durmiendo. Después de escuchar las indicaciones de la encargada Anko se fueron a las cabañas.

-cuéntame frentona-grito Ino-como te fue con el galán

-shhh cállate Ino, el está en el cuarto de al lado con Naruto seguro que todo se escucha hasta ahí…

-ay exageras…bueno al rato me cuentas porque me estoy durmiendo-dijo antes de lanzar un fuerte y sonoro bostezo.

-hasta al rato cerda-dijo Sakura tapándose con sus sabanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-aquí están-dijo Hinata suspirando aliviada

-quienes? Que paso? –pregunto Ino rápidamente

-ustedes…eran las únicas que faltaban, lo bueno que Kakashi sensei no se ha dado cuenta…-les afirmo Temari-y… chouji ya quería comerse sus desayunos…

-es que la cerda tardo en buscar que ropa ponerse-se quejó Sakura

-hubiera sido más fácil si no hubieras revuelto nuestras cosas, frentona-le respondió Ino molesta.

-bueno…nos espera un cansado día…-suspiro Tenten

-a que te refieres?-pregunto Neji

-los maestros ya nos marcaron actividades y muy aburridas-respondió Shikamaru.

Y tal como dijo Tenten el cansancio no se hizo esperar… corrieron, brincaron, buscaron… y significativamente odiaron a Kakashi-sensei quien les obligo a que intentaran quitarle unas campanas que se había colgado en el cinturón, lo que provoco que al final del día la mayoría estuviera más que rendidos, solo la mayoría, ya que Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru se quedaron escondidos toda la tarde arriba de unos árboles.

-rayos esto me desanimo por completo-se quejo Chouji-quiero botanas-grito antes de entrar a su cuarto por su bolsa de papas para después ir al cuarto de Gaara a una reunión de chicos

-por cierto, ustedes donde estaban?-le pregunto Lee a Shikamaru

-je je en unos árboles escondidos-admitió Naruto

-haciendo qué?-pregunto Kiba curioso

-hablando…por cierto Sasuke…le hablaras esta noche?-le pregunto Shikamaru

-a quien? a sakura?-pregunto Sai

- ._. como sabes?-se alarmo Naruto- leíste mi mente o qué? Ya decía yo que eras raro.

-ash ves, te dije que todos lo sabían Naruto, tú eras el único que no se había dado cuenta de eso-dijo Shikamaru

-to…todos?-grito Sasuke

-que te gusta la Haruno?-susurro Neji-sí, siempre que está en clases la miras muy…dejémoslo en que la miras.

-ademas Temari me conto que la salvaste de un accidente con algo tirado en el piso-se burlo Shikamaru-y si mal no recuerdo… tu le pediste a Chouji que tirara refresco en el pasillo alegando que era para una pequeña broma a Kurenai-sensei por haberte puesto 6 en el examen…

Estaban confirmadas

1 Sasuke acababa de perder parte de su orgullo Uchiha

2 Naruto era más idiota de lo pensado.

-además… todos en Konoha saben que a Sakura le gustas tú también…

-vamos…es hora de la fogata-dijo Matsuri en la puerta del cuarto de Gaara y Kankuro

-rayos…ya quiero que empiece nuestra fiestecita-se quejo Naruto

-va…vamos Naruto-kun ya…ya pronto terminara esto.-le animo Hinata

No…ella estaba equivocada, eso apenas empezaba.

Para su desgracia, la directora Tsunade y el maestro Jirayra habían tomado Sake toda la tarde y Jirayra era el encargado de la fogata.

-bue…bueno muchachos…yo-balbuceaba Jirayra claramente mareado-y…les contare una historia…-dijo sacando un libro amarillo de la mochila de Kakashi.

-mi libro!- T.T grito kakashi- devuélvamelo!

-venga Kakashi…tome sake conmigo ^^-le ofreció Tsunade.

-noo…rayos este tipo…-hizo una mueca Shikamaru-nos contara historias raras…

-Sakura-susurro Sasuke-podemos hablar…

-claro Sasuke…de qué?

-bueno…yo… la verdad es que…-_Rayos que tan difícil puede ser esto! Tantas proposiciones que he rechazado antes…este debe ser mi castigo!_

-…miren ya se durmió-grito Sai apuntando a Jirayra

-tienes razón Sai-salto Naruto-ahora si…Sasuke saca el Sake, Lee… ya sabes ;D música y Hinata…baila conmigo ^^

-gg-te quieres callar Naruto!-le golpeo Sakura-aun es muy pronto, recuerden que Kakashi aun estaba sobrio.

-ayy Sakura, me dolio u.u´… mejor vamos a algún cuarto, el de Chouji es grande

-vamos-le siguieron todos.

…..

-esperen…antes de empezar-dijo Naruto con voz terrorífica cuando estuvieron sentados en el cuarto-hay una sola regla-lo que pasa aquí…aquí se queda… ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-asintio Shikamaru-nadie se pase de listo. Así que…-dijo mirando a sasuke-si alguien quiere hacer o decir algo…más bien confesar algo…háganlo aquí, sin temor.

-de acuerdo-dijo Ino parándose-Sai...bailaras conmigo?

-yo? Ahh amm claro Ino-dijo Sai un tanto emocionado.

-emm bien…este…ahora sí, el Sake!

Sake, botana, música de Gai sensei, baile, platicas, chistes, risas… todo estaba muy bien, pero entrada la noche poco a poco los chicos fueron cayendo dormidos en el piso de lo borrachos que estaban.

-l_isto, esta puede ser mi oportunidad_-pensó Sasuke

-sakura…podemos hablar ya?

-hablar? Ahh si-respondió ella, por suerte ella era de las pocas que no había tomado tanto como para estar inconsciente.

-vamos a otro cuarto, aquí no es conveniente-dijo fríamente-sakura…yo…creo que…de acuerdo, te dire algo pero solo te lo dire una vez de acuerdo? Asi que escucha muy bien y no hables hasta que…

-de acuerdo Sasuke , ya entendí, ya entendí… no tienes porque exaltarte solo dilo y ya…

-sakura! … ya…cállate

-qué?-dijo la Haruno sorprendida y comenzando a pararse del colchon en el que se había sentado para hablar con Sasuke- Como…cuando te calmes me avisas para que…

-sakura…-dijo jalándola del brazo y besándola demandantemente, cuando el aire les falto la jalo para sentarla de nuevo -siéntate y escúchame… yo…no sé porque pero últimamente me siento muy nervioso cuando te veo, creo que estar con Naruto tanto tiempo me…afecta. A veces creo que res linda, a veces, cuando no estás gritando o tartamudeando, creo que…rayos esto es taaan…estúpido…captas la idea o vamos mal?

-sa…sasuke

-veees ahí vas de nuevo…

-Sasuke yo no sé qué decir, tú me gustas mucho y… yo … esper-dijo elevando el tono de su voz- toda tu vida te la has llevado ignorándome y ahora me sales con esto…ja no te creo ni media palabra…que rayos quieres?

-sakura… ¿Qué mierda te sucede?-pregunto enarcando una ceja

-que te sucede a ti? Es obvio que estas ebrio o solo tratas de jugar conmigo…

El entrecerró los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida le acababa de decir a alguien sus sentimientos, hasta se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle a sus amigos como debía hacer algo tan estúpido como declararse…y todo para que esa niñita de cabellos rosados creyera que era una broma o peor aun que estaba tratando de jugar con ella. Estaba que hervía de rabia. Esa chica se había metido con su ego y peor aún, con su orgullo…se vengaría…ohh claro que lo haría. Le enseñaría que no estaba jugando.

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa de medio lado, ignorando cada palabra que ella le soltaba. Siempre que el la veía ella se sonrojaba, pero esa vez ella estaba gritándole y diciéndole cosas que él no se tomaba ni la molestia de escuchar. Debía admitir que el hecho de estar con la chica que le gustaba en su cuarto y ella con un humor como el que tenía, le resultaba muy excitante.

Cuando se calló la miro con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro y la acorralo poco a poco, logrando que ella cayera sobre el colchón mirándole un tanto asustada. De alguna forma esa mirada lo excitaba aun más. Una mirada, una sola mirada basto para que el deseara más que el amor de la chica.

Se agachó levemente, sintiendo la respiración de la chica, pero ella giro su rostro para que Sasuke no viera su sonrojo y de alguna forma queriendo que él la dejase.

El tomo sus muñecas con las manos y las apreso contra la cama. Ella se empezó a remover inquieta, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió a Sasuke besarle el cuello que ella dejo expuesto.

Sin si quiera darle tiempo de reaccionar, Sasuke fue subiendo y apreso sus muñecas ahora con una sola mano, para con la que tenia libre voltearle la cara para besarla de nuevo, provocando que ambos sintieran un cosquilleo agradable en su estomago.

Sakura se removió cuando sintió como Sasuke mordía levemente con sus dientes su labio inferior pidiéndole acceso a explorar más allá de sus rosados labios, provocando también que la peli rosa dejase de forcejear.

No tardaban mucho tiempo sin que sus pulmones les reclamasen oxigeno, pero solo se separaban lo suficiente para inhalar cuando sus labios ya estaban juntos de nuevo.

Sasuke se separo de sus labios y le sonrió mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle la blusa, mientras Sakura deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa de él, alzándosela y rozando levemente su ancha, trabajada y suave anatomía. Cuando se la quitó por completo, suspiro un poco ante la perfecta visión que tenía.

¡Ese hombre era perfecto!

Sakura pensó que le daría un infarto o una hemorragia nasal tan solo con ver su trabajado y muy marcado abdomen, su pecho, sus brazos, tocar esa espalda. Verlo le hizo recordar cómo se veía una tablilla de su muy preciado chocolate…delicioso.

Cuando el termino de abrir su blusa la miro por unos segundos contemplando su piel cubierta por su sostén rosa con lasitos morados. Ella se sonrojo fuertemente, era la primera vez que alguien la veía así. Cuando el noto su incomodidad de ella sonrió un poco y comenzó a tocar sus pechos por encima del sostén con una mano, y con la otra subía por su pierna debajo de su falda, hasta que llego al final y acaricio su entrepierna.

Sakura se removió un poco incomoda, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero se le paso cuando sintió a Sasuke dejar marcas en su cuello y se sintió liviana, cuando sasuke la voltio, haciendo que ella quedara bocabajo, entonces él le beso la espalda y ahí también dejo marcas.

-esto Sakura-dijo Sasuke tocando los lugares donde la besaba- son pequeñas pruebas de que nadie más que yo te puede tocar…el que lo intente, me las pagara.

Sakura se quedo tieza cuando escucho esas palabras. No estaba soñando, ahora estaba completamente segura de eso.

-sasu…-trato de hablar, pero sintió a Sasuke quitarle el broche del sostén y sintió como si agua helada le cayera encima. Malditos nervios… Sakura estaba completamente roja.

Sasuke la volvió a poner bocarriba contemplándola por un largo tiempo.

-no…me mires tanto…-se quejo Sakura

-¿Por qué no? Tengo que ver lo que nadie más vera.

Sasuke le beso el cuello mientras volvía a bajar su mano y pasarla suavemente sobre su ropa interior. Después de unos cuantos segundos finalmente apreso su pecho mordiéndolo levemente sacando pequeños gemidos de la peli rosa. El con la mano con la que la acariciaba abrió levemente sus piernas y deslizo sus manos bajo su ropa interior introduciendo un dedo en su interior. Sakura grito levemente de la sorpresa.

Sasuke sonrió divertido por la acción de Sakura y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, haciéndole sentir algo que jamás en su vida se imagino que sentiría. Los movimientos de Sasuke eran certeros, precisos, profundos y sobre todo placenteros para Sakura tanto en sus pechos como en su intimidad.

Al poco tiempo sasuke metió otro dedo en ella y sakura solo pudo llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar que él escuchase el gemido que ella sentía en su garganta.

Sasuke se dio cuenta y le aparto la mano mirándola con recelo.

Entonces se detuvo sacando sus húmedos dedos de ella.

-sakura…tu…eres virgen?-soltó de repente

Sakura sintió la sangre subir hasta sus mejillas y su cara arder de vergüenza, pero aun así soltó un bajito y apenado "si".-quieres que siga?

-si! por favor, no te detengas ahora.-grito apenada.

-de acuerdo…seré…cuidadoso-le aseguro dudando un poco, pues las reacciones apenadas de la chica solo lo excitaban mas.

Sasuke se separo un poco de ella para quitarse el pantalón y los bóxers y hacer lo mismo con la falda y ropa interior de Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojo cuando vio el miembro de Sasuke, era la primera vez que veía uno y cierto miedo la invadió cuando supo lo que pasaría después.

Sasuke continúo acariciándola y la abrazo mientras comenzaba a penetrarla.

El no había entrado completamente cuando sintió que algo le impedía el completo acceso, entonces empujo con un poco mas de fuerza y se detuvo cuando vio las lágrimas de dolor que Sakura no pudo esconder junto con un pequeño grito de dolor. Sakura había sentido claramente como algo en su interior era desgarrado.

-duele mucho?-pregunto mientras le besaba los ojos que ella había cerrado.

Ella asintió levemente pero después de un rato comenzó a mover sus caderas insinuándole a que continuara.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, entraba y salía despacio, calmada y tranquilamente y ella ni siquiera noto cuando el dolor fue reemplazado por el placer que embriagaba su cuerpo. Tampoco noto cuando su miedo se fue y comenzó a gemir sin poder reprimirlo. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente lo cual les producía mayor placer con cada embestida. Sasuke la alzo levemente y se sentó en el borde de la cama aun dentro de ella, entonces la tomo por la cintura y la ayudaba a subir y bajar más rápido.

En esa posición ella escuchaba perfectamente el latir del corazón del Uchiha, que tanto tiempo pensó era frio y seco y también podía escuchar mas fuerte los gemidos que el chico no pudo esconder.

Sakura se aferro a los hombros de sasuke cuando se sintió desfallecer por el fuerte orgasmo que le golpeo y de un momento a otro sintió que algo se derramaba en su interior.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- Gritó ella, retorciéndose salvajemente

Sasuke se dejo caer en el colchón aun con ella sobre él.

-estas bien?-le pregunto cuando sintió su respiración más tranquila.

-si…-respondió nerviosa.

El alzo una mano y la abrazo por la cintura. Estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos cuando escucharon un ruido cerca de la puerta.

-sasuke-grito ella alarmada

-tranquila, todos están bien borrachos, seguro que piensan que es un sueño…aunque yo que estoy sobrio igual lo pienso.

-aun así vistámonos, por si acaso-le dije sonrojada y levantándose de la cama.

Buscaron sus ropas y se empezaron a vestir.

Sakura tuvo problemas al abrocharse su sostén, en parte por los nervios que sentía. Casi se paralizo del susto cuando sintió las grandes manos de Sasuke que poco antes la habían acariciado, pero ahora ayudándole con su problema. En cuanto termino a los pocos segundos, le beso la espalda y le dejo una última marca.

-sasuke…que…yo…

-¿qué?

-que pasa…pasara… amm-dijo bajando la mirada.

-hmp, yo te dije que te quería…iba en serio.

-yo también te dije que te quería…

-querías?-le cuestiono arqueando una ceja

-perdón…quiero, te quiero.

-así está mejor.-dijo besándola tiernamente-vas a tu habitación o te quedas aquí?

-mejor me voy, alguien podría vernos…

-hmp nos vemos mañana…Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ._.´ te juro que la cabeza me está matando Sasuke-grito Naruto.

-ya cállate, es tu culpa…-le contesto Sasuke molesto.-ayudame a subir al camión a Kakashi-sensei para que nos podamos ir a casa de una buena vez idiota…

-ya voy, ya voy

-listo, ya vámonos-dijo la directora Tsunade con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza-siéntense ya.

-hey sasuke…donde te sentaras?-pregunto Naruto

-como vine…con Sakura

-heeeeey… exactamente que paso? Te le declaraste?

-hmp claro que si

-y que paso después?

-no te contestare

-porque no? U.u

-ya sabes…estamos prácticamente en Konoha…así que lo que ahí paso ahí se quedo.

-hey sakura! Sai y yo…aw prácticamente estamos saliendo ^^

-de verdad?-grito Sakura emocionado antes las palabras de Ino.

-si…esta mañana dijo que se la paso bein platicando conmigo…y me pidió que nos diéramos una oportunidad.

-que bueno cerda! Sasuke y yo…

-que? Que paso?

-igual estamos saliendo…creo

Sasuke curvo un poco los labios mientras veía a su amigo Shikamaru ponerle una bolsa de hielo a Temari quien estaba casi inconsciente de lo ebria que estaba y gritándole que era muy problemática.

Entonces rememoro en su memoria lo pasado. Sakura, el… que le faltaba? Amaba a esa chica, lo sabía. Ella lo amaba a él, igual lo sabía, ella le había regalado su virginidad. Era obvio que lo amaba y que esperaba algo más con él.

El de alguna extraña razón era consciente de que era frio con todas las chicas, especialmente con ella porque no sabía cómo actuar en su presencia. Pero si se ponía a pensar, ella era la única que había tenido el privilegio de que él se le declarase.

-hmp como que crees?-dijo Sasuke detrás de Sakura sorprendiéndola-que no es obvio?

-el que?

-que estamos saliendo…

-=O si, tienes razón…

Entonces le beso de nuevo para sorpresa de los que los vieron.

Porque no…? El estaba enamorado quizá por primera vez en su vida y especialmente no pensaba seguir la regla que impusieron sus amigos. Ya que lo que ahí paso…iba a seguir aun en otro lugar, otro país, donde sea. El no iba a descansar hasta que ella estuviera más segura de su amor.

Y a decir verdad, no pensaba esperar a que otro viaje escolar los llevara de nuevo al placer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Aquí de nuevo! Disculpen, sé que no es el mejor que pude haber hecho, pero es que lo hice muy rápido. Espero sus opiniones y la verdad la frase la escuche en un viaje escolar que hice hace poco con mis compañeros…lo que aquí pasa, aquí se queda. Jaja en fin espero les haiga gustado :B me seguiré esforzando lo prometo…saludos ^^ fighting!

Por cierto, aquí les dejo la lista de cómo iban en los asientos por si Naruto los revolvió tanto como a mi….

Asi debían ir Asi fueron

Hina-Kiba Hinata-Naruto

Neji-lee Neji-tenten

Naru sasu Sasuke-sakura

Ten saku Shikamaru-temari

Shika chuji Sai-Ino

Tema sai Mattsuri-Gaara

Ino gaara Kankuro-Lee

Kankuro matsuri Kiba Chouji


End file.
